narutoaldfandomcom-20200214-history
Muon Yume
is a former member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist and a former ANBU of Kirigakure. A master of Nuibari, Muon retired from the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist at the age of 57 after attracting an illness that claimed his life in the same year. Some time later his body was stolen from its grave by Kaasage Tachinai who revived his body as a member of his Eien. As a member of the Eien, Muon is known as the . Appearance Muon Yume is a six feet, eleven inches tall elderly, adult male. He has a long straight face with a short nose, and his eyes are always closed hiding the fact that they are both glazed over having gone blind. His facial features give the idea that he is always tired or at the very least hitting an advanced age, though he lacks wrinkles. His hair is black, though greying at the sides. His hair is combed back to an extreme, coming off the back of his head in a few small spikes that curl upwards slightly. His sideburns are combed back, reaching down behind his ears. His height and generally thin stature give him a gangling appearance similar to one of his successors, Kushimari Kuriarare. Wearing a black coat that covers his upper body. A single red line, marking the zipper of the coat goes down the centre of the coat. The interior of the coat is red while the sleeves stretch out further than Muon's arms. Muon's coat extends to his lower body, changing to red as it passes the waist with two black clouds adorning the front and the left side, the black clouds are outlined in white. Beneath the bottom of the coat sits a skirt, which is simply white with much of the bottom cut out to give it some flavour. Beneath even that Muon wears a black pair of trousers and Ninja-sandals which extend into leggings beneath the trousers. Abilities As a member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, Muon was one of the most powerful shinobi Kirigakure ever produced, though he was not among the generation regarded to be the strongest of the Ninja Swordsmen. He was a capable user of the Silent Killing technique, as shown during the Eien's attack on Konohagakure while under the cover of fellow Eien member, Kōri Uōkā's Hidden Mist Technique. Muon was a skilled user of Genjutsu having mastered even the Soulbane, a technique that was forbidden in Konohagakure. After going blind, Muon developed a Genjutsu technique that actually relied on people looking into Muon's dead-eyes, however he was unable to turn this technique off requiring that his eyes stay closed unless in use. Lastly Muon possessed the Swift Release Kekkei Genkai which combined with his Kenjutsu and Genjutsu was a frighteningly powerful tool. Kenjutsu Muon possessed the unique long sword, Nuibari. With it, he was not only able to precisely pierce multiple enemies in quick succession, but also stitch them together utilizing a substantial length of wire attached to the blade. This aptly demonstrated his proficient dexterity while handling this particular needle-like sword, as he was able to repeatedly catch it securely just mere moments after previously forcing the blade through his adversaries. Not only did it demonstrate his considerable dexterity but in the case of Muon it also demonstrated his skills of deduction, and, hearing as the man was blind.